


Dean and Sam's kitten

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Daddy's fetisches [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Milksucking, Nekos, Taking care off, daddy - Freeform, fosterparents, mummy - Freeform, titsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late night, Dean and Sam hears a knock on their door. The two nekos looks out only to discover an abandoned basket with a baby kitten in it. What are they gonna do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Sam sighed softly as he trotted over to the door. It was late, and he and his alpha had just started to watch a nice movie when not 1, not 3 - but 6 knocks were heard in the door. Dean was still nuzzling in their pillow best in front of the tv, his tail swaying in irritation as his Beta had left the warmth to go and check the door.  
"If it's a salesman then tell him I'll bite his ear off unless he leaves," he called to Sam and the Beta rolled his eyes with a giggle. His Alpha was always so protective. 

The neko unlocked the door and opened it, snarling as it was raining and he could feel that it was about to get really nasty outside, but he couldn't find anyone on their front porch. Sam growled quietly and yelled:  
"Ooh so brave of you to just knock and then run off," Sam snorted, guessing that it was a few kittens that wanted to play a prank. Sam turned to walk back in, but he didn't even have his paws on the doorhandle before he heard a weak, frightened mewl. His ears perked up, and motherly instincts rushed through his body. It was a baby mewl, screaming for help. His tail swished and as the Beta turned back to face his front porche again, he noticed a small, drenched basket on the second stone step that lead up to their door.  
The neko sniffed in the air curiously before he decided to check it out. Sam was a quick and curious Beta, and he quickly grabbed the basket and carried it back into his warm house, wincing as the cold rain had made his fur wet. He sniffed again, knowing that someone was alive in the basket and he opened it up just to frown. There was just a bundle of wet blankets in the basket.  
"D-Dean?" He whimpered, wanting his Alpha to come and take a look as well. Dean was quick to come, his ears twitching in disapproval as he saw the strange basket standing in his hallway. 

"What is th-" he began, but got interrupted by another weak mewl. The small bundle of blankets began to move, and Sam winced in worry before he searched his nose into the basket and puffed at the blankets to pull them away.


	2. A black ball of fur

The sight was breathtaking: a tiny whiny baby kitten was lying weakly on the bottom of the basket, it's fur wet and dirty and the kitten was crying out loudly. It was so small and vulnerable, with black fur, white paws and belly, a white tailtip, and intensive and confused big blue eyes.

Sam's heart broke and he quickly leaned over to pick the baby up by the fur of its neck. Dean's eyes were wide in shock and the Alpha stuttered out:  
"W-what is this? What is it doing here?" He didn't mean to sound hateful - not at all.   
He and Sam had been longing for a kitten, a baby to take care of. And unfortunately, Sam wasn't fertile enough to get pregnant. It had broke their hearts, to never have the possibility to get a baby to nuture.   
"Where did it c-come from?"

Sam didn't answer, already running off back to their warm nest to take care of the poor kitten.

"Sam?" Dean called out after his mate and quickly followed his mate to their pile of pillows in front of the tv.   
Sam settled down and dropped the kitten carefully in between his huge paws. His paw was almost as big as the kitten itself, and it moved around in confusion and fear. The Beta shushed the baby softly and nuzzled it's wet cheek with his warm nose.   
"Ssh sweetie... Everything's going to be just fine..." He purred throatily and Dean tilted his head as he watched his Beta interact with the abandoned kitten.

Even though it was hard to believe, Dean knew the cute little neko had been abandoned, left in a cold basket in the late night rain. Poor thing.   
But: Dean hadn't seen Sam this happy in a long time. It made him warm to see his Beta snuggle against the kitten and play with the baby as it waggles around between his paws. 

Sam chuckled softly as the kitten mewled innocently and then puffed at the baby to make it roll over on its back. The kitten fell back without any effort from Sam's puffing, and Sam smiled warmly.  
"It's a boy..." He whispered and leaned down, sniffing ever so slightly at the baby's tiny genitales. "He's just a few months...." Sam told Dean and looked up at his Alpha who had just been watching them.   
Dean nodded silently and then moved closer, sniffing at the baby's sensitive ears. He could smell that the baby was dirty, drenched in everything from mud and garbage til it's own pee. 

Dean could smell something else as well, and looked up at his beloved mate. Sam nodded, as if he could read Dean's mind, and he sat up properly:  
Sam's nipples were hard and leaking, his motherly instincts giving him the ability to feed the baby, and he could even see how they grew slowly in size as his chest got filled with milk.   
"He's so thin, it's terrible," Sam whimpered before he picked the whining baby up, holding him close and giggled as the kitten could scent the milk just like Dean.   
The baby sniffed cutely around Sam's swollen teat before he wrapped his small lips around it and began to suck.   
The feeling felt amazing for all three of them, and Sam moaned in pleasure as the baby sucked from his tits. Dean wrapped his tail around Sam and moved closer until he was sitting next to his lover, watching the baby drink. 

The kitten was drinking rather sloppily, a lot of the liquid dripping down its jaw and onto the pillows instead of dropping into its belly, but Sam just wiped its jaw with a bright smile.  
"He's adorable, Dean.... Absolutely perfect..."


	3. Bathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten gets cleaned

The baby kitten set its silky soft paws on each side of the nipple as he nibbled at the teat softly and swallowed the sweet warm milk. Sam groaned by the feeling, wrapping his tail around the baby to steady him and to loll him from side to side. Dean sighed, snuggling closer and moving to lick at Sam's other nipple, that was dripping. He shouldn't had done that though; the kitten saw how another cat moved to drink from HIS milk. It was HIS now. The boy hissed and quickly pawed at Dean, showing his claws to tell Dean not to come any closer. The alpha just laughed and shook his head, licking at Sam's neck instead and letting the baby have its milk. "What's his name?" Dean murmured and Sam shrugged, chuckling as the kitty was already so protective over his precious milk, and even though the kitten had tried to look threatingly, he had just made himself look even more adorable! "I think we have to come up with something...." Sam mewled and licked between the baby's soft, ridiculously fluffy ears. The alpha nodded and then moved over, buffing at the kitten as he noticed it wasn't drinking as needily anymore. His belly had swelled already, being round and chubby and filled with milk. The cute thing tilted its head away and let out an innocent and lazy burp that made Sam and Dean sigh in awe. The baby nuzzled its head inbetween Sam's large breasts, seeking warmth, and the Beta purred softly before pulling the boy away. "You need to get a bath..." The baby kitten hissed in disapproval as he was set down on the pillows again instead of being in Sam's arms. Dean snickered and easily pushed the kitten to his back with a swipe of his blonde tail. Before the kitten could get back up on his feet, Sam's tongue was already all over him. The Beta worked his tongue over the baby's belly, ruffling his fur with his nose. The young neko meowed helplessly and wriggled around, his tiny body twitching as Sam's tongue tickled him. "What about.... Jimmy?" Dean asked. "For a name," he added, when Sam glanced at him in confusion. "No... This little fella isn't a Jimmy... He's a...." Sam frowned as he tried to think of a name, sighing as the baby kitten got up on his paws when Sam took a break from cleaning him, and the kitten was jumping around on the plushy pillows, attacking them with his cute, tiny paws. "Hey! Be careful!" Sam mewled quickly and grabbed the baby's tail softly with his lips, pulling the boy back easily. "He's a cocky little ass..." Dean chuckled and puffed the baby down once again, to help his dear Beta. Sam froze and his eyes sparkled lightly as he whispered: "Did you say Cas? Because... I love it... Kitty Cas...." Dean tilted his head in confusion but then shrugged and hummed, figuring out that the most important thing was that his lover was happy. And their baby too. Sam began to purr deeply, his whole body vibrating ever so gently and he continued to lick the little furball, chuckling as the kitten whined and squealed when he either got tickled or when Sam found his weak spot. Sam's paws held Cas rump up in the air and he licked around his tight little hole and tiny prick, hearing the kitten whine weakly. Dean laid down and began to snuggle against the little kitten, sighing happily.


	4. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to bed, but it's not easy to make a baby kit go to sleep.

Sam murmured softly and nuzzled Cas as the baby began to wiggle around, his black fur cleaned and his belly filled with warm milk. He were a fluffy, warm and happy baby. Sam were most happy about the difference he saw around Cas' belly, which had been so thin that you could see his ribs. Now, it almost touched the ground as Cas stood up on his short legs, and when he walked around, it swayed almost as much as Sam's new breasts. 

Even though the baby wasn't drinking, he didn't let Dean taste his milk. He made his point when the Alpha tried to get close: Cas had freaked out and hissed and covered Sam's breasts with his fluffy paws and had tried to bite Dean, although the Alpha just laughed. Dean knew he could easily fight the baby, but decided to let the little boy have his mummy's milk.

/His/ mummy.... Dean cleared his throat slightly as Sam played with the kitten and made him chase his tail.  
"Baby?" He asked sweetly and nipped at Sam's ear, "what are we gonna do with him? I-I mean, of course he can be here, but... Maybe his parents comes back?" Sam's eyes widened in fear, his heart breaking by the single thought of someone taking away his baby. Cas had fed on his milk and the baby had already started to grow on Sam. "He's our baby now, Dean. He's everything we've ever wished for!" He snarled and wrapped his tail around Cas' small body, scooping him up into his arms and he began to scratch the round belly. Cas let out a loud, satisfied mewl as his fluffy tummy got scratched, and he snuggled his head into Sam's chest, sighing softly. Dean nodded, watching in awe as his beloved mate was bonding with their new baby. It was basically /their/ baby now, since they had washed him and claimed him with their smell. "Alright," he agreed and then softly grabbed the kitten by its tail, his teeth gently grasping the sensitive limb as he picked Cas up from the ground and set him down on the floor next to the pillownest. "But he has to know his place, so he'll sleep next to us." Sam nodded, although he didn't like the idea of his baby not sleeping pressed to his warm, safe chest. But his Alpha was right, and they had already talked about parenting and how they couldn't spoil their baby as much as they truly wanted. They had to teach Cas that he could sleep on his own. Dean grabbed some blankets and a pillow for Cas to sleep on and licked his ears before he used his tail to push the kitty down on his back. "Let's go to sleep," he murmured and climbed back into the nest, snuggling against Sam and ignoring the small cries that was coming from Cas. "Dean..." Sam whined softly and nuzzled against his Alpha, sighing pleadingly. The Alpha sighed tiredly before he let out a deep snarl that told both Sam and the kitten that they were going to bed - no discussion. Although he had snarled threateningly, it didn't take long before the mewls and cried began again, and Dean's tail (which was hanging over the edge of the best) was being tugged at by small kitty teeth and claws. Though the alpha wanted to stay firm with his desitions, it didn't take more than an hour before he sighed in frustration and leaned over the edge to stare down at the kitten. Cas' blue orbs was litting the room up like blue lightnings and the alpha melted almost immediately, grabbing Cas by the fur of his neck and settling him on Sam's warm belly. The beta, who had succeeded to fall asleep despite his baby's cries, smiled in his sleep as something warm cuddled in between his breasts. Dean made sure the baby was settling down and chuckled quietly as the furball snuggled it's face into Sam's warm chest and the alpha have Cas' back a final lick to say goodnight before he laid down again, drifting of to sleep while listening to his beloved beta and omega snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this and/or want to see more then please comment and leave kudos! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
